voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortress for the New Struggle
In the midst of another Galra attack, Altea gets a new fortress-castle. :Japanese title: (needs transcription) __TOC__ Plot Summary News reaches planet Galra that the legendary Beast King Golion has been resurrected and rumors begin to spread through out the capitol. They all had thought that Altea was "destroyed", how could a legendary guardian of a "destroyed" world be revived? Perhaps someone should send the Empire a dictionary. They don't seem to grasp the meaning of the word "destroyed". ("You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.") Then we ge t to watch some slaves being whipped for talking about "the escaped Earthlings". Yay, fetish service. And that is the single driving factor of the whole darned anime. The Galra Empire is so determined to defeat Golion and crush Altea so that their slaves won't get any ideas of rebellion or freedom into their heads. Obviously, the concept of censorship never occurred to them. To decide on a suitable Beastman to combat Golion, Daibazaal holds a tournament in the Arena, winner gets sent to Altea to be cut in half and explode (but lets not get ahead of ourselves). A suitable Beastman is chosen and imbued with the powers of Honerva's occult-science and becomes the Death-black Beastman "Deathhell". Back on Altea, the Golion Team try to convince the useless cave-dwelling Alteans to come out and join them in the struggle against the Galra Empire. (They are, apparently, no longer "freedom-fighters".) None of them have much success. While the others are out dickering with the locals, Shirogane and Princess Fala busy themselves with trying to set up a massive communications system for the princess and the Blue Lion pilot to address the entire planet with the hopes of convincing the people to come out and fight. The others return just in time for Shorty to tell them that they should leave the "technical stuff" to him. Platt (one of the space-mice) then appears to warn them all that Galra just happens to be attacking at that moment. Shirogane dives on top of the princess knocking her out of harms way while the lazer blast shoots right... past Shirogane leaving the Blue Lion pilot also unharmed. The boys quickly climb to their feet and rush to the control room to get in their Lions. A short skirmish ensues between the Lions and the Galra space-fighters with some lovely scenes of Red Lion tearing through Galran cockpits and dismembering the pilots inside (betcha didn't see that in America!). Hovering above the castle in his command ship, Sadak gives the order to deploy Deathhell. What ever happened to him not wanting to use Beastmen to defeat Golion? Oh right, that was last episode! He's like, a completely different person now, cha! They once again try their super awesome strategy of all five Lions attacking independently. After this does not work (again) Kogane decides that maybe they should combine. Que reused animation! A now combined Golion collides with Deathhell in a battle that could actually be called interesting. The Beastman's claws rip into the cockpit of Yellow Lion (the left foot in case you forgot) and nearly rip Seido's face off. Of course they don't, 'cause ya know, main characters never die in these shows. *shifty-eyes* Golion forms Jyuohken and charges Deathhell intent on cutting the fell creature in half! ...And promptly falls on his face. The two then have a bit of a sword grappling match with more rolling on the ground than actual fighting. Monster/robot slash? At some point Fala jumps on the comm and starts cheering Golion on at which point Shirogane tells her to be silent so they can concentrate on the battle. While the two were dickering Sadak in his capitol ship begins firing on the castle. Raible tells the princess she should escape before the castle collapses on them but she refuses saying that it would send the wrong message to her people if she fled. Instead she stand there and prays just like Shirogane told her to. Golion then sees that the castle is under attack and rushes to the fair princess' rescue. Or rather, they would have had their path not been blocked by Deathhell. The two continue their battle instead. Fala and Raible must rush to the tomb of the late King Raible and pray for the departed monarchs guidance. Raimon's ghost t ells them that the "kingdom of Altea wil never fall", Fala then pushes a button on her father's coffin and the castle is converted in the Fortress Gradam, perfect, shiny and new. There's then an extended sequence of everyone exclaiming "sugei" ("wow" or "cool"). The fortress then fires on Sadak's ship. The Galra commander retreats and Princess Fala turns her guns to the Beastman fighting Golion... and nearly hits her beloved robot protector. Golion then uses Jyuohken to cut Deathhell in half and the Beastman explodes. Featured Characters The Golion Team * Kogane Akira * Takashi Shirogane * Kurogane Isamu * Seidou Tsuyoshi * Suzuishi Hiroshi Galra Empire * Sadak * Emperor Daibazaal * Honerva * Jaga Mysterious People on Altea * Princess Fala * Raible * Space Mice Quotes "I had thought Earthlings were no better than dirt." "Maybe its to soon for us to be giving up." "They do say 'tread on a worm and it will turn'." *Slaves talking about the escaped Golion Team "What can such inferior Earthlings accomplish!?" *Daibazaal "Burn his body with the flames of occult-science!" *Honerva "Seems kinda weird having Quiet send a message when he barely ever talks." *Kurogane "If you fight the Galra Empire, you'll need more than just cheap bravery!" *Raible putting Kogane in his place. "Shut-up! Just keep quiet and pray or something!" *Shirogane putting Princess Fala in her place. Notes Category:Beast King Golion episodes